Heroes (IN PROGRESS)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Iris has just found out Bruce's secret… but can she trust him with her own secrets? Find out in this sequel to 'New Beginnings'. Fem HP, bashing of RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

Heroes

Iris has just found out Bruce's secret… but can she trust him with her own secrets? Find out in this sequel to 'New Beginnings'. Fem HP, bashing of RW/HG

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or DC.**

Chapter One

*Previously*

 _Iris turned her awed attention from her surroundings and onto her cousin who was watching her with a blank face._

 _"_ _What is all this, Bruce?"_

 _"_ _You asked whom I am, Iris, and this is who I am."_

 _"_ _I don't understand."_

 _Bruce sighed but led her over to some display that held what looked like costumes. One was in green, red, and yellow, as well as black and looked like it was made for a child. While the other was clearly made for an adult, with different tones of black and gray, and a unmistakeable mask. Iris gasped and turned around to look at Bruce who was standing behind her and to the side with his arms crossed and watching her reaction._

 _"_ _Do you understand now?"_

 _Iris nodded. "Y-You're Batman."_

*Now*

Bruce nodded.

"Yes, I'm Batman. And I don't think I have to tell you how dangerous it would be if this got out."

Iris glared at him instantly.

"Do you really think I would tell anyone about this?"

Bruce shrugged.

"I don't know you well enough to judge what you would do, Iris. But I do know that a mother's instinct is to protect her children first if they are in danger. As my instinct is to protect Dick and Alfred from any and all threats, even if it is from my newly discovered cousin."

Iris felt a spark of anger but swallowed it down. She knew that if their roles were reversed, she would do the same thing. Then she though of something. Tit for tat, is what she believed it was called.

She took a deep breath. "Since you showed me your secret, Bruce, I think it's fair for me to tell you mine."

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"Go on."

"I'm a witch."

Silence.

"You're a what?"

"I'm a witch, Bruce."

Bruce stepped toward her menacingly. He didn't like magic users, he barely tolerated Dr Fate and Zatara.

"Start. Talking."

Iris took a deep breath, waving her hand, a chair appearing behind her for her to sit down in the Bat Cave.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, then, shouldn't I?"

Bruce didn't show an outward reaction to her display of power and instead grabbed his own chair from in front of his supercomputer.

"I found that is always a good place to start."

"Well, my story began on October 31st, almost twenty-two years ago."

"Wait, you're twenty-two?"

"Almost, my birthday is next month."

"How old were you when you had…?"

"Teddy is my godson. And I had James when I was 16, almost 17. Albus when I was 19, and Lily when I was almost 21. Now may I continue?"

"You may."

"As I was saying, it all started on October 31st, in a little cottage where a daughter and her parents resided…"

Iris told her cousin exactly what he wanted to hear, all of it the truth.

After almost four hours of story telling and several questions later, the cousins stared at each other for a moment.

"And your ex?"

Iris took a deep breath. She had foregone any mentions of her ex, her children's father, and hoped Bruce wouldn't ask anything about him.

"His name is Blaise Zabini and he cheated on me with Hermione, even though she is with Ron. And Ron knows is what is really messed up about the whole thing! My bestfriend knew that my other best friend was cheating on him with my husband but he didn't say a word because he was too focused on Qudditch to care. And do you know what the really f*cked up thing is?"

Bruce silently shook his head, a slight pang of pity hitting him.

Iris let out a humorous laugh. "I found out from Draco Malfoy when Blaise told him after he had drank to much firewhiskey. And when I confronted all three of them, none of them even had any remorse about what happened!"

Bruce met her eyes and leaned forwad in his chair, taking her hand in his own, causing her to look at him.

"I know it hurts, Iris, I know that you are most likely crushed at what those you thought you could trust and love and cherish did to you. But you have to move past it, to show them that you are stronger then them, that they didn't break you. You're the Girl-Who-Lived, the Woman-Who-Conquered, right?"

Iris nodded, still absorbing his words.

"Then show them why the Wizarding World looks to you as their Savior."

"How do I do that?"

"By getting stronger."

Iris hesitated, meeting his eyes once more. He already knew what she was going to ask him.

"Will you teach me?"

Bruce allowed a smile to grace his face.

"Of course. We have to stick together, don't we?"

Iris smiled at him.

She was glad that she finally had someone that actually cared about her and what she needed.

She was glad she had found him and that he was going to help her to rise up and show the whole world why she was in fact called the Wizarding Savior.


	2. Timeline

Timeline

Iris at:

16 - Iris becomes pregnant with James

17 - Iris gives birth to James right before she turns 17. Iris has Andromeda, Tonks, and Remus take James to protect him, Iris defeats Voldyshorts

18 - Iris marries Blaise

19 - Iris gives birth to Albus

20 - Iris becomes pregnant with Lily

21 - Iris gives birth to Lily, finds out about Blaise cheating on her with Hermione, leaves and locates Bruce

Ages of Characters at the moment:

Iris - Almost 22, about a month before her birthday

Bruce - 27

Dick - 10

Alfred - (he is probably immortal so no one knows his real age)

Teddy - 7

James - Just turned 6

Albus - 3

Lily - Almost 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Flashback

"Hey, Potter!"

Iris turned around, puzzled. She had been on her way to the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. She was surprised to see Malfoy walking towards her.

"Malfoy." Iris greeted.

"I've gotta talk to you."

"Okay?"

"Not here. Somewhere private." Malfoy held out a piece of string.

"A Portkey? Malfoy, what's going on?"

"There's something you need to know and I know I'm one of the last people you're ever going to trust, but I really need to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Just… trust me this once, Potter."

Iris stared into his gray eyes. She might not trust him, but he very rarily lied to her.

"Okay."

Iris grabbed the piece of string and the two disappeared with a crack.

linebreak

"So, you're Robin, right?" Iris asked the next evening before Bruce and Dick went out on patrol that night. The little ones were already in bed and so it was safe for Iris to be in the cave waiting for them to leave.

"Right. And you're a witch, right?"

"Right."

Bruce came down into the cave as the conversation between Iris and Dick decended into awkwardness.

"Iris, are you ready?" Bruce asked.

Iris looked at him confused. "Ready for what?"

"For training."

"Training?"

"Yes. I'm going to be teaching you how to fight without your magic."

Dick snickered softly. Which caused Iris to groan.

"I'm in for a lot pain, aren't I?"

Bruce didn't answer and instead threw a bag at her. "Get changed and be quick. I want to see what you can do… without a wand." Bruce added when Iris hid a small smirk that quickly disappeared.

Iris groaned, bending down and picking up the bag. "Okay, okay, I'm going." She quickly changed and came back into the room where Dick and Bruce had set up a mat and were warming up. "I'm ready."

Bruce nodded to Dick. "Dick, go."

And that was how Iris got her a** kicked by a ten year old… the first of several to come.

But Iris did learn as she joined Dick and Bruce in the cave every night before they went out on patrol.

Not only did her fighting skills improve, but also she was increasing her magical ability to non-verbal and wandless spells.

It definitely was a good idea to move to Gotham and in with Bruce, Dick, and Alfred with her children. Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily were prospering and enjoying having the extra family around. And Iris couldn't help but feel grateful to Draco for telling her about Blaise, Hermione, and Ron.

It had been a year since Iris and her family moved into Wayne Manor and today was the day that she was going to mak her debut as Batwoman, Batman and Robin's partner. Iris rarely used her magic unless it was the last resort.

And on the night of the debut of Batwoman, she met another hero. A hero that changed her life for forever.


	4. Chapter 3

Iris took a deep breath staring down at the cowl Bruce had given her. This was it. There was no going back after this. As soon as she made her debut, Gotham would look to her as well as Robin and Batman to protect them.

"Ris? Are you ready?" Bruce rumbled out. Iris looked up and met her cousin's eyes.

"What if this is a mistake?"

Bruce sighed and moved to sit beside her. "This isn't a mistake, Ris. If i thought you wouldn't be able to do this, i would never have given you a suit. And if you come to believe vigilantism isnt for you, then i and dick wont hold it against you nor will we be disappointed. But i think that you will love it."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are helping people as your alter ego, and there will be no hero worship from anyone towards Iris Potter, but to Batwoman."

Silence. "That is a plus. Ive hated the fame of being the Girl-who-lived and the Woman-who-conquered."

"Thats what ive figured. Suit up, we leave in 5."

linebreak

Three months later

It has been three months since Batwoman's debut in Gotham and so far, she was loving it. During the day she schooled her children, teaching them how to control their magic to avoid accidents and giving them also the basics of a muggle education. At night, she would suit up and go out with Batman and Robin to patrol the Gotham streets. And their little family was as close as ever since Iris and her children came to live with them.

But she couldnt help the pang of loneliness that filled her heart after patrol. She longed for someone to be her pillar, her confidant. Someone whom would always be there.

Alarms sounded throughout the batcave breaking her from her thoughts and causing her to pull her cowl up over her head.

"What has happened?" Batwoman asked, coming out and standing behind Batman's chair and beside Robin.

"It seems that Arkham is having a massive breakout. Gordon is calling us for aid."

"Lets go then." The three hopped into the batmobile and sped out of the cave and towards Arkham. They had no time to lose.

Skidding to a stop on the bridge leading to the asylum, the three vigilantes jumped out.

"Robin, Batwoman, take care of the east and north side of asylum. Ill take care of the west and south."

Batwoman shook her head. "No, Robin will go with you. West and south sides are where the supervillians are and you'll need backup. I have my coms and if i need backpack, i radio in." With a swoosh, she was gone, disappearing into the night and towards her assigned wings.

Getting into the asylum without the police and other emergency response personnel seeing her was easy. Getting the regular insane patients back in their cells and getting the nurses and guards and other staff out was easy. What wasn't easy, however, was when rounding a corner, Batwoman ran into the Joker and Harley Quinn.

She sighed and raised her hand to her ear.

"Batman? Come in."

"Go."

"Just so you know, i have joker and harley here."

"Do not engage."

"Too late." Batwoman grunted out as she was forced to dodge the spray of bullets from the evil duo.

"We are on our way. Stay out of their reach as much as you can until we get there."

"Roger that."

Joker cackled. "Come out come out wherever you are, Miss Batsy. Mr Batsy hasnt introduced us yet!" He cackled.

Harley let out a high pitched giggle. "Do ya think they are a couple Mr J?"

Joker suddenly growled and pushed Harley off of him. "Enough of your nonsense Harley. I'm bat hunting... ah, there you are!" Joker let loose more shots that would have hit her if suddenly there wasn't a green force field around batwoman to block the billets. Shocked, Batwoman looked behind her to see Green Lantern with his ring glowing brightly. As soon as the bullets stopped, the forcefield around the two heroes disappeared only to reappear around the two villains and trap them inside.

Batwoman took a deep breath. These two were the first supervillains she had met, as she had been stuck taking down drug dealers, gangbangers, and thieves the past few months. To say that they didnt remind her a little about Bellatrix and Voldemort would be a lie. She turned to her fellow hero.

"Thanks for the save." She rasped out.

Green Lantern nodded, his dark face a blank mask. "No problem. Now lets join up with Batman and the others, make sure everything is under control."

"Yes, lets."


End file.
